New school,New people
by Twilight foreversel
Summary: Seth and the "teenage Cullen kids" and Jacob and Nessie have to go the a new school and what happens when Seth meets a new girl and she is not human
1. Chapter 1

Today is my first day at school here in Maine. I moved here with the Cullens when Jake moved up here. We are all going to Maine high school I am a little scared. Carlisle gave us all of our classes and what grade we are going to be in. I am going to be with Jake,Nassie,Jasper,and Alice. All of the other Cullens are in higher grades.

"Seth let's go we are going to be late",yelled Esme from some were in the house.

On my way down the stairs I can see all of us going to school lined up by the door. I got in the car with Jake,Nessie,and her parents.

"Seth what in our story one more time" asked Edward.

"That we are all adopted by Carlisle and Esme. I am the last one they adopted a year ago and I did not want to change my last name. And all the other stuff that we all know",I said back.

On the rest of the ride there I just looked out the window. I was scared, I have know Idea why I was so scared. I have been to school before on the res,but this is different I did not grow up with all of these people. As we pulled into the the parking lot I got to see the school. It was not as big as I thought it would be but it was big. When we pulled into a parking spot I was about to go crazy.

"Seth you need to calm down you're driving me crazy",Jasper said as we were walking thought the door of the school.

I took two deep breaths and saw Jasper nod I the corner of my eye as we walked into the office.

"May we take a minute of your time",Edward said in a sweet like voice.

"Yes what do you need", the lady at the desk said.

"We are new here and we all need our classes please"

"Oh you must be the Cullen's kids here are your classes",she said as she handed us our class papers.

When we all had our class schedules we walked out of the offices and looked who had classes together. I had world history first bell with Miss. Carmen. I had Jasper and Nessie in this class. Second bell I had science with Mr. Davis. I had Jake and Alice in this class. Then I had art with no one in the family. I had advance math with Jasper. The last I had English with Alice. As I made my way to my locker, I smelt a scent that smelt like a one of us shape shifters ,but I do not know it. I look to Jake and It looked liked he smelt the same thing. As I got my book and made my way to class I smelt it even stronger. This scent belong to a girl in the middle row. Jasper just shook he head I guess that means to blow it off. I saw her wrinkle her nose and shoot glares at Jasper. If I liked real close I could see she started to shank a little, that was not a good thing at all. Like on that word she shot up and was out of the room. I was about to go and get her but he bell rang and the teacher came in. We all took our seats and she stared talking about a war a long time ago. After about twenty minutes later The girl came in and the teacher stopped and turn to her.

"Miss. Mayer would you like to explain why you are late" Miss Carmen said.

"I had to go to the umm bathroom" she said.

"The umm bathroom,I will see you after school again today."

"Yes I know you will". She said real fast as she sat in her sloped down in her seat.

Some of the others kids snickered. The teacher went on about the old war thing some more. But all I could think about was the girl in front of me. What felt like forever the bell rang and I picked up my books. As I was about to walk out the door I ran into someone. I looked up to see the girl then all of a minute our eyes locked, and the world stopped moving.


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight foreversel two My name is Lily Packer. I live here in Maine with my aunt and uncle . I lost both of my parents when I was ten years old,that was five years ago. My mom was killed by this gang in Seattle, Washington when she was shopping. My dad was sad he went mad and ran off in the woods. Here's some thing really weird I turn into this big wolf. Turns out that my dad was from this res in Washington were people turn into this kind of things. My aunt and uncle are humans so they do not know about I am in my own world. As I was getting ready for school I came across a picture of me, mom, and dad. We were at the beach I was ten in this picture it was a week before mom died. I look so much like dad I had his dark brown hair almost black,his dark skin,and and light brown eyes. I had moms hight 5'5 that's short in my family. I put on my jeans and a long sleeved tee-shirt. Pull me hair I a pony tail and left the house for the bus stop. Both of my aunt and uncle leave early for work so I have to take the bus. when got to the bus stop the bus was already there. I hopped on real fast and got the set next to my good friend Marcy.

"You were almost late where we're you I thought I was going to ride the bus by my self" she said.

"Found an old picture I guess I spent to long looking at it sorry"I said back. "Well it is ok as long as your are here now."

"Oh my look crazy made it at once." I heard from someone behind me. I turned around to see Bre and her followers two seats back.

"Just let it go" Marcy said.

I shook my head and rode the rest of the way to school in quite. When the bus pulled up to the school I saw four cars I have never seen before. They looked like they cost a lot of money. "Wow" I heard from everyone else on the bus that saw the cars. When the bus stopped we all jumped of and went in side. Just as I went through the door I smelt this scent it was to sweet it hurt my nose. I looked to the office it was where the scent was coming from. There was two different scents to the smelt real different but I did not now what either one was.

"I heard they all just moved here. They are all adopted by and his wife." Marcy said she must have noticed my starring.

I just shrugged and made my way to my lockers. I got my history book and made my way to my way to the room. When I got there I saw my history partner Andy. He dose not talk and when I say that I mean it have never heard his voice. Just is I sat down I saw three new people come in. I took in a deep breath. That was a bad idea I smelt that sweet scent it was to much to take it stared my body started getting hotter and hotter. I felt my self start the shank I had to get out of here. I shoot up out of my set and ran out into the hall. I had to get this heat down. I ran out side into the parking lot,I waited till the heat was down and went back in side. Maybe I can just walk on with out Miss. Carmen seeing me. I opened the door and walked in like nothing happened. But no luck Miss. Carmen looked right at me when I walk in she looked right at me.

"Miss. Mayer would you like to explain why you are late" Miss Carmen said. I hate when people call me by my aunt and uncle last name,my last name is Packer not Mayer. I just let it go they say it all the time.

"I had to go to the umm bathroom" I said real quick. I know it was lame but it was the first thing to come to mind.

"The umm bathroom,I will see you after school again today."

"Yes I knew, you will Miss. Carmem" I said as I walk slowly to my seat.

"See crazy is getting crazier everyday" I heard Bre snicker as I walked by. Another day of after day school cleaning. I guess I should be use to it by now. I just walked over and sloped in my seat. For the rest of the class I just took notes on the Hundred Years' War we have been learning about. When the bell rand I was trying to hurry out of the room so Miss. Carmen would not want to talk to me. As I stood up I knocked over in to some one. I looked up to say sorry but our I eyes locked and I felt I like I should be safe. I just stared but I shook my head and walked out of the room as fast as I could. But it felt weird like I should be there with him. I made my way back to my locker to get my stuff for science.

"Wait you may need this" I turned a round to see that voice came from Bre. I looked down to see a book that had a book that read "How To Know Of Your Going Crazy."I could not help it I felt the heat raise. I slapped the book out of her hand and said in a low voice.

"That dose look like a good book for you"and kicked the book down the hall and walked as fast as I could down the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

Lily POV

The heat as I walked down the hall was unbearable. I went right in to my science class and plopped down next to Marcy.

"What's wrong with you?" Marcy asked.

"Bre," I all most growled.

"Well it's over clam down, oh look there's the new kids," she said as she messed with her hair.

But to me there was the two weird smelling ones. One that smelt way to sweet, I hurt my nose.

Mr. Davis call the class to order and said, "class I would you to meet your new classmates please introduce your selfs."

There was that boy from my history class that I run into, one that was tan like him, and there was a small girl teen that's scent hurt my nose.

They all introduced their selfs. There was Seth the one I run into, the tan one was Jacob, and the sweet smelling one was Alice.

"That Seth one is cute." I heard Marcy whisper.

"Yeah I guess," I whispered back.

"Never like any boys that no fun."

"Not true I like some boys." I lied just a little I never really thought love was real after my parents.

"Sure name one."

I was about to say some thing but some one was taping on my arm. I turned around to see Seth,we locked eyes again. All I wanted to do was to hug him close.

"Dose someone sit here?" He asked

I just shook my head as he sat down.

Seth POV

As I sat down next to her I could not help but to think she was amazing looking. I can smell the wolf in her to so she is for sure one of us. I wanted to know her like what is her name, favorite color, why is she in Maine not Washington. But let's start with her name.

I held out my hand for her to shake and said,"Seth Clearwater what's your name."

She shook my hand,"I know your name you just told the class." I could help but to fell dumb for that. Heard Jake chuckle beside me.

"Oh yeah, my name is Lily Packer,"she smiled as she said it. Packer I know that name from somewhere. There was I guy named Troy Packer,he run off in the woods after his imprint was killed by vampires. No one has seen him since that day. We all Knew he had I kid but thought he took her with him. I guess we were all wrong cause she is right here. I was in thoughts all through class. Till the bell rang and Mr. Davis yelled to see who our project partners where. As I walk up to the papers to see who I got I felt some one tug on the arm. I turned to see Lily

"Looks like your my partner," she tried to say over people talking.

"Cool"I said back

"Where would you like to meet up yo study"

"I don't care what about you"

"I don't know let's think I will meet back with you later to see where,ok?"

"Sure"

Me and Jake already talked and he said that she is my imprint. I do not know to be happy or what. Art class was a flash, we just talked about color patterns or something like that. Then came lunch on my way there I met up with all the Cullens and Jake.


	4. Chapter 4

Seth POV

"So Seth tell them who you ran into this today." Jake said

"I may have ran into my imprint today." I could not help but to smile.

Everyone who has not seen me today look at me like I have last my mind. Nessie came up and gave me hug while say how lucky the girl is and that she is happy for me.

"What's her name?" Bella asked.

"Lily, she is so nice, smart, and beautiful." I could not help but to smile.

"Tell them what else she is Seth," Jake said

"She is Troy Packer's daughter and may be a shape shifter like me and Jake."

"Well that is news," Edward said. As we walk in to the lunch room it was all in black and greens. I saw people talk all in different groups, you could tell the one in the middle was the people that tried to look like they ruled the school. On the left looked like jocks, and right was people that did not know were to be and nerds. We got our food and made our way to the back empty table. I look around for Lily but did not see her.

"So Seth where is this Lily?" Nessie asked. I did a look around the room and saw her coming though the door.

"There," I said with a nod of my head in her way. She had came in with the girl she sat on the other side of her in science class. They made there way though the lunch line. Talking and laughing they payed for their lunch and walked to the right side of the lunch room. They sat down with two other people. The girl Lily was with kissed the guy one the lips. Lily and the other girl that was sitting there made a face and through some grape. They all laughed and started talking. The rest of lunch went fast not much happened. I made my way to my locker and got my stuff for math.

I open the door and saw Lily sitting there writing something. I sat behind her and whisper in her ear.

"Are following me?" I smiled when she jumped a little.

"I was at this school first if anything you are following me." she smiled.

I laughed and sat back down.

Lily POV

I smiled and went back to drawing on my paper. I felt someone kick my foot under my desk. I looked up to see Bre standing over me.

"Look crazy I sim eat her paper is it talking." She said

I got up and said,"why am I always your target."

"Cause I am just telling them the truth about you." I felt the heat start to raise to the surface.

"At least my friend aren't scared of me."

"At least my mom did not get her self killed by a gang and my dad did not run away into the wood like a crazy man." She said it all with a smile. The heat was to much I was mad and I wanted to cry. Punched her right in the nose I heard bones crack. I looked at Seth and the sweet smelling guy. I felt a tear live my eye as I ran out of the room shake. I was going to shift but I had to sit down. I slid down the wall outside. Let all the tears go I was about to shift. Please please do not let me.

Just them Seth came running out.

"Are you ok? You need to clam down." He said clam

"No you need to back away please." I could not hurt him I was going to lose it. I lost it right there I shifted I heard my clothes rip.

Seth POV

I saw a dark brown wolf I front of my eyes. I walked toward her with my hand out.

"Lily listen please clam down" she growl at me but I did not care we were in the school hall way. Had get her to clam down.

"Please it's ok" she laid down and phased back into human I tried not to look at her cause she was naked.

"Seth?" I heard her say

"Yes." I answer back

"Can you get me my backpack out do locker so I can dress in the bathroom."

"Sure where is at?"

"Locker 132."said as I heard her run down to hall to the bathroom. I made my way to her locker I got her green backpack and look in her locker. I saw a picture of her with her friends she ate lunch with and her and some people that looked like they could be her parents. I walk to the bathroom and saw the door was locked so I knocked.

"Someone's in here," I heard her say on the other side.

"It's me," I said. The door lock clicked and the door open just a little. She out her hand out for her bag. I gave it to her and waited outside till the door opened. She stepped out. She was in green shorts and a black shirt that had our school mascot on it.

"Thank," she said with her head down.

I put my hand on her cheek and moved her head up till she was looking at me.

"I deal with it all the time," I told her with a smile. She look at me like I had lost my mind.

I just smiled and said," I will tell you later let's get back to class."

"Please don't make me go back you go I will walk home."

"No we car take my car I can skip English."

"No it's your first day."

"Nope I am take ing you home come on." I gave her no time it say anything I just took her out side. One the way to the car I took her hand she looked down at it and smiled. I opened the car door for her and got in.

"So tell me how you deal with this all the time," she said

"I will but now tell me how to get to your house." I said back. Her house was close just a few turns. We ended up on a road named Willow Run. Her house was a two story red brick house. We pull in, I went around the car as she was getting out with her bag on her shoulder. I had to smile she look to cute.

"What?"she asked and looked around to see if the was anything funny.

"Nothing just in a smiling mood," I laughed.

"Whatever." She laughed back. We made our way to the door. She took out her key and unlocked the door.

"Where are your parents?"

"They don't come home till around six some we have time for you to tell me how you deal with wolfs every day."

"Sure sure lets sit down."

"Ok the living room in the next room." She said as we made our way out of the doorway. We came into this dark,cozy,red living room. We sat down on the fed couch.

"So?" She started.

"So I deal with every day cause I am a shape shifter like you and so is Jacob." I wait for her to say something but she just look at the far wall.

"How?" She said after minutes of looking at the far wall. I told her all about the pack stories the one of what we are, the cold ones, and imprinting. I hoped she would get that I had imprinted on her.

"Are you from Forks, Washington?" She asked.

"Yes a res close to there."

"Did you know my dad, Troy Parker?"

"Yes, I did I know the whole thing that happened. His imprint was killed." I was not going to go into the vampire gang cause she did not know about them. "He said he could not live with out her and ran off we thought he took his daughter with him thought."

"Wait my parents where imprints?"

"Yes"

"Wow, well I guess I should tell you my side of the story then." She stop for a little moment before talking again. "My mom and me where going shopping we left early in the morning. My dad said he could not come cause he was meeting up with some friends. Me and my mom got to the mall,that did not have a lot for parking to we had to park in this ally. It was day light so my mom did not think any thing about. We spent all day shopping when we where done we made our way out side. It was dark and there were no light in the ally. My mom put me behind her as we walked fast to the car. Some thing in no time flat had her pinned up on the wall and was taking all the blood out of her body. Her screams where cut of and it dropped her and run to me but the cops where coming around the corner. He ran of and the cop took me home to find my dad they told him what happened. The next morning he was gone all that was left was a note." She had a tear running down her cheek that I wiped a away and hugged her.

"You do not have to tell me anymore." I whisper

She shook her head and said "let's start our science project,"as she pull me up to her room. Her room was in light reds and blues. She sat down on her bed. I sat in her desk chair.

"What do you want to do it on?" I asked

"Well it had to be on a animal so let's do a wolf." She said with giggle smile

"Ok sure sure who's the test subject?" I laughed back

"Let's just do a poster board," she smiled trying not to laugh.

"Man no fun but ok."

By nine her parents or what ever they are to her where still not home. We had finished half of our project. We where laying on her bed talk about every thing. Till she had fallen silent. I turned over to see she had fallen asleep. I laughed and kiss her cheek. She moved and caught my lips. She moved her lips with mine and put her arms around my neck. We kissed a little bit longer. When she pull back she look my in the eyes and said.

"We are imprints aren't we?" She asked.

"Yes ever since I met you in world history." I said.

"That was this morning"

"I know but it sounds more romantic the way I said it"

She rolled her eyes and kiss me again. I smile and made my way to the car I was on cloud nine.


	5. Chapter 5

Seth POV

I made it to the house is about 20mins. As soon as I opened the door I saw Esme,Carlisle,and Jacob standing there. I know I was going to be talked to about missing English class,but they were looking at me like I had kill their pet dog.

"The school called said you missed your last class. Care to tell me why?" Carlisle was the first the speak. I saw disappointment in his eyes. I hated that he talked so clam. I thought of him like a father to me after my dad died. I did not want him to be mad at me. I heard Jacob growl a little at not responding. I saw Esme look at him to tell him to stop.

"Well Lilly, my imprint today was getting picked on by some girl and phased in the hall. So I run out to help her,I got her to phase back. She asked why I did not go screaming down the halls. I said I deal with this all the time. So we went to her house and I told her everything." I breathed out in a rush.

I looked up not know my eyes where on the floor. Their face did not look disappointed any more, but understanding. They smiled at me a nodded their heads to let me know I was not in trouble.

"Well I'm going off the bed got school tomorrow." I said

Lily POV

I woke up this morning with I smile on my face. I could to believe that I was not alone it the world anymore,and on top of that i had an imprint. I could jump with joy right now. I got up and made my way down stairs to eat breakfast. I got a bowl of cereal and some juice. I saw a note from my aunt on the counter top. It read

Lily, me and your uncle going to be back late tonight. The school call we will talk later.

I sighed and know I was going to in the house for a week or more. They where never home some it was not like I was going to watched. I took a shower and got dressed in my dark green jeans and my white shirt with a black jacket over it. I put my hair in a ponytail and made my way to the bus. But before I left I grabbed my photo of me and parent I found.

When I got to the bus stop the bus was already there so I run to the door of the bus to get on it time. Marcy was sitting with her boyfriend Toby. So I sat with Marcy's Twin sister Maggie. We where not as close but we sat together at lunch. She was on her phone so the ride to school was quite. When I got of the bus I walked to my locker with Marcy.

"Thanks for not saving me a seat to day love you too." I said in a joking tone.

"I thought I was going to ride by my self so I made Toby set with me and I love you. You know that." She said laughing.

"Hey this I no joke I was just a little late and were I queen bitch." I said smiling. For one time in my life Bre was not here to make fun of anyone. I put the photo of me and my parents in my locker and closed it.

"She is at the doctor you broke her nose." She giggled. I just smile knowing that I was in trouble at school and home now. We made our way to history,I saw Seth with I think his name was Jasper. I smiled and her smiled back. I was imprint to the most cutest guy in the school. He all took our seats and miss. Carmen came in as started off the day saying that me and Seth had to go to the office.

Me and Seth made our way to the office some how my hand ended up in his but I was more then ok with it. We took a seat outside the Mr. Lipton's office. As soon as we sat down he called me and Seth in.

Well Mr. Lipton was not happy that I missed detention,broke Bre's nose,or that I skipped class. I got two weeks detention and and Saturday school cleaning. Seth did not get in much trouble as I did. He just got a lecture and Saturday school cleaning like me.

We made our way back to class,but I stopped at my locker and wanted to get my pencil cause I forgot to bring it to class. Seth waited by my locker door while I look for it.

"It that you aunt and uncle?" He asked looked at the picture of me and them.

"Yes,that picture is from the start of the school year at family day." I said back. He nodded his head and keep looking at the picture I had in my locker. His glaze fell on the picture I put up this morning on my way to class.

"That's me and my parents a week before everything went bad." I said looking down at my shoes.

"You look a lot like you dad." Seth said. He pulled up my chin so my eyes locked with his. I loved to felling that I got when that happens. Like all the bad in the world fell away just me and him.

"We better get back to class." I said smiling. He took my hand and we made our way down the hall.

Seth POV

History, science and art went by fast. By the time lunch was coming I found Lily. I took her hand and made our way to lunch. I looked at her and wonder were she was going to sit with us or with her friends.

"Do you want to sit with me and my family?" I asked hopping that she would say yes.

"I would be ok with that I think" she sounded a little unsure but I know she would be ok.

"They will love you trust me." I said trying to ashore her. She just smiled and we made our way to got food.

Lily POV

I was a a little scared about sitting with Seth's family but I know it would be ok. We payed for our lunch and he took me to their table. I saw Alice and Jacob from science. He sat down next to him I sat down next to Seth so I would fell a little safe. One girl that I did not have any of my classes with sat next to me. All the rest just sat around the table. I took a breath trying to clam myself,but all I smelt was sweetness. So sweet I could fell my nose burning. I was shaking it was really really hot in here. I look around the lunch room. I saw Marcy looking at smiled at Seth arm around me. But my eye sight was going red. I was going to shift. I was shaking really hard now. I felt two people take my arms and pull me out of the lunch room.

I sat down on the floor, the world was shaking,heat rising. Someone took me arm and was moving me back and forward. I was starting to go back down. I saw it was Seth that was shaking me and Jacob looking at me.

"Oh my god Lily I am so sorry I did not think in would effect you." Seth looked think he might cry. I realized I was crying I did not know pulled me in to a big hug,this made me cry harder.

"Who...are th they" I said still crying a little. Then I hit me. The cold ones story, what killed my mother. I could see it all happening right before my eyes agin. I look up in Seth's eyes and said very very slowly. "They are cold ones aren't they?" I could hear my moms bones snap as she was killed. Then I passed out to Seth saying my name trying to get me to look at him.


	6. Chapter 6

Lily POV

I slowly woke up in a light lite room. I look around and there was doctor stuff every where and I smelt the sweetness that hurt my nose. My eyes where not open but I could here someone's heart beat beside me. Someone was holding my hand so I griped it harder.

"Lily can you hear me open your eyes please baby." Heard someone saying to me. I slowly opened my eyes to see the voice coming from Seth. He smile and kiss my forehead.

"What happened?" I asked in a low voice.

"You pasted out I was worried." Seth said back. The world soon came back to me way to fast "cold ones" killed my mom and where coming for me. I jumped up out of the bed I swayed on my feet a little.

Seth took my arm to keep me from falling. "You need to sit back down." He said trying to pull me back down in the bed.

"I am ok. Get away from me." I pulled my arm out of his hands. I did not want to be here with cold ones. I had to get out of here and run.

"You really should sit down Lily." I heard a voice from the door. I look over to see Dr. Cullen he smelt like them too. I ran pass him out to a hall way Seth came running out. He took my hand and pull me through the house and in to a room. That was in navy and blues, and sat me on the bed. I did not really care who's bedroom this was right now I just wanted to get out of here. I started to shake with fear and tears came out of my eyes. Why was I crying I am strong and a fighter. I was in a vampire nest that I can be scared of that right.

Seth POV

I saw Lily start to shake I had to get her to clam down.

"Lily clam down." I yelled. I did not mean to yell but I had to get her to calm down. I saw a tear fall down from her face. I closed my eyes for a minute to see if I could fell heat coming off of her. There was no heat but I smelt salt water tears. I was a jerk she was going to phase she was shake in fear and crying. I sat on the bed and pulled her into a hug trying to get her to calm done so I could talk to her. As soon as I pulled my arms around her she tried to push my a way,but I was not letting go. As soon as she saw I was not letting her go she cried harder. After about ten minute she calmed I let her go and tried to keep my self calm.

"Lily,baby what's wrong?" I asked tried to not look as sad as her.

"Vampire." She said in a whisper so low I could all most not hear her.

"They're not going to hurt you Lily. I wouldn't let them if they tried. Your safe." Trying to assure her.

"They killed my mom and and..." She broke off.

"And what?" As soon as I said it I saw what she was trying to say. On the back of her neck almost hide by her hair was a blue/chrome scar.

"And I was bit" she whispered low. All of the "what ifs" where in my head. If a wolf was bit we died. How was she not dead? Before I could say anything else I walk out of my room, and ran down the stair as fast as I could. Edward caught my arm cause I was going so fast.

"Tell them." He said I a fast rush. At that all of the Cullens where in the living room.

"What's wrong Seth?" Esme asked

"Carlisle, Lily was bit by a vampire when her mom was killed." I said in a rush. At that he was running up the stairs. I ran after him, but when we got there Lily was gone. I saw a note on my desk,I walked over to it. It read.

Seth, my aunt called and said someone broke it to the house. I had to go home. Ps the bloodsuckers stay at your house.

I was running out the door when I heard my cell phone ring. I looked at the ID, it was Lily. I opened the phone to hear her crying and talking to herself.

"Lily?" I was making sure it was her.

"Seth oh my god Seth I tried I really did." She was yelling and crying at the same time.

"What happened?" I asked getting worried.

"Try other time sorry." Said a voice I did not know. But I heard a scream/growl from Lily and they hung up. I was out the door with my shorts and shirt ripped to pieces and my phone in parts on the steps with Jake on my tail.


	7. Chapter 7

ok hi it my me twilight foreversel what's up. ok please do not get mad for me doing what you are going to read in this chapter,sorry. there is going to be blood and death so if you do not like thatdo not read this chapter sorry i think ;) so please enjoy chapter seven. i may not be writeing this week life i not kind right now. i know right it sucks. but i will brake free no thing hold me for i am super hahahaha not.

~foreversel

**Lilly POV**

"I was bit." I couldn't almost say. At that last word Seth was up and out the door. If I tried hear what they were saying, I could just get one or two words. My phone ringing broke me out of my thoughts; I looked at my caller id to see it was the house phone. I answered fast hoping I was not in trouble for missing part of school again today.

"Lily, do not come home there are muggers in the house." I heard my Aunt say in the fastest I have ever heard her talk. Then there was the sound of glass, the phone falling to the floor, and my aunt's dyeing scream. I heard someone pick back up the phone.

"You stay on the phone good. Why, don't you come meet the person that made you what you are." The voice said that I know from somewhere deep in my mind. The phone cut off in my hands. I knew I had to get over to my house. I saw a piece of paper at the desk. I run over trying to not write my goodbye life note to Seth. I wrote a quick note to Seth where I was going, and to leave the bloodsuckers at his house. I looked around the room for ways to get out. I saw the door Seth ran out not a good idea, and a window on the wall. I ran over to the window to see I was on the third floor. Well there in a first time for everything right. I jumped up to the window frame and took a deep breath. _One, two, three_ I said in my head and jumped.

I hit the ground hard but did not fell broken. I sifted or phased whatever you call it. And ran to my house, I was running the fastest I have ever ran. I could hear my heart beating faster in my ears every time my paws hit the forest floor. Then it hit me they sweet smell of vampires and something I could put in to my mind. Blood. It was blood I ran in to the house pulling my shirt over my head with my shorts already on. My aunt died body lay still on the floor and my uncle body nowhere in sight.

I pulled out my phone to call Seth, as it rang I found out I was crying. I started talking to myself. I did not hear Seth pick up the phone.

"Lily?" I heard him ask.

"Seth oh my god Seth I tried I really did." I cried out loud.

"What happened?" he asked sounding more worried then I was. Then someone came up be hide me a through my to the far wall.

"Other time sorry." I heard him answer Seth. When he turned around I remember the red eyes and his face. He was the one that killed my mom and bit me. I scared and growled at the same time as other vampire hit my head and knocked me out.

**Seth POV**

I was running as fast as my legs could go. Then the smell of vampire was all around Lily's house, I could not help the growl that came out of me. I showed Jake the note and the phone call.

"_Seth we need to make sure the vampires are gone. I will run around the house some times, you go look of Lily."_ Jake said in my head. I was to jumpy to think I just ran in to the house. But stopped in my steps at what I saw. Lily's aunt's unmoving body lay on the floor. I looked around the room till I saw Lily. She was sitting up the wall but had blood running down her face, from where she was hit in the head. I phased out of my wolf form and ran to her side. The cut on her head was gone but she was not waking up. I sat there with her whispering things in her ear about how she could not leave me.

When Jake came in me stopped in him steps as well. He cursed under his breath and took out his phone a called the Cullens. Jake came and sat beside me but did not try to talk. Then again I did not think I could talk with sounding like I was going to cry. When Carlisle, Esme, Edward, and Bella came they all rushed in Bella and Esme that out a little cry. Both of there mates hugged them. Esme and Bella took Lily back to the Cullen house why I cried a little.

" Do you see Lily's uncle anywhere?" Carlisle asked me and Jake. I was not sure I wanted to seeing her aunt was hard I did not really want to see her uncle. Edward took run around the house and came back with this look on his face that I did not want to know.

"He not here." He stated

"What do you mean he is not here?" Jake asked

"He is not in the house Jacob, but his scent is here."

"Why would they leave him?" I asked someone was not telling me and Jake something and I wanted to know what is was.

"He was most likely took to be changed Seth." Carlisle sounded more sad then he looked.

"Wait….Why?" Jake asked still not getting it.

"To use to fight Lily hoping she will not be able to kill one she loved Jacob." Carlisle sounded even more sad. I fell to the floor and started to cry for Lily, for her aunt and uncle, and for the fact she will have to kill one she loved. Life was not being very kind right now.

"Seth you might want to see this." Edward said trying to not sound worried. I got up and followed Edward to the back room of the house. There wrote in blood said POWER IS WHAT WE WANT. Lily what are you hiding keep going in and out of my head.


	8. Chapter 8

ok looks I like I got to write sooner then I thought and tell me what you want in the next chapter. on chapter four I messed up I put in the wrong story part. but it is all good now fell free to go back and read that if you want it is all fixed and if you are thinking about not reading it please do and FYI that KISS so yeah please please read it and tell me what you think of.** And here is chapter eight !**

**Lilly Pov**

I woke up in the blue and navy room witch I guess is Seth's. I hoped that it was all a dream that they were not dead. But the world had to come crashing back down on me. I started to cry no much worse them cry I was balling. I heard the door open, I jumped and started to cry more. I know it was them coming back to kill me, but I did not care I wanted to die.

"Lily, it's just me Seth." He said. I looked up to see him right in front of me. I cried harder, he was going to be mad I did not tell him. But he just pulled me in to the a hug and started to cry with me.

"Seth why are you crying too?" I asked

"I am so sorry Lily. I should have been there to help you." He was still crying but not as bad as I was.

"No, Seth I should have told you. It's all my fault that they are dead Seth." I had started to calm down now but was still crying my eyes out.

"Come on lets get some food in to you, you have been out for two days." He held his hand out for me to take. We made out way to the stairs and I realized that I did not want to eat I wanted to cry and die. I started to pull on Seth hand so I could go back to his room but he would not let me.

"Come on Lily they will not hurt you and you need to eat." He said with a sad tone in his words. There where vampire in this house I started to dry sob. Seth picked me out and took me down to stairs and into the dinner room. Three of the vampires where in the room. I clutched Seth shirt as he sat down with me in his lap. One of the vampires got up and brought me and Seth a plate of roost beef and apple slices. I looked out one of the windows to see it was dark out side.

"Thanks." I said in a whisper. But I was a little late she had already sat down and was talking to the other. They all looked at me like I had lost my mind. It was the first time they had heard me speak to them.

"your welcome dear." She said with one of the warmest smiles I had ever seen. The seemed to laugh at me for not being there eating with my aunt and uncle. I just poked at it for an hour till Seth moved me in his lap where I was facing his face.

"Are you going to eat?" He asked me with a frown. Just when his words went thought my mind, my stomach twisted in to knots. I ran into the kitchen I could not hold it I threw up in the sink. Then fell in the floor and pulled my legs up in a ball. Seth came running in and looked in the sink then pulled me in his lap in the floor. I silently cried in his shirt.

"Oh dear." Said Esme I think that was her name I heard Seth say it.

"I'll take her to Carlisle" Seth said in a worried voice.

Seth picked me out and we went down the hall to a glass door at the end. He

"Come in Seth." Said a voice I guessing was Carlisle. We opened the door to see a big office, all in dark wood and tans.

"She threw up, but she never ate anything." Seth said as soon as we closed the door. He sat down on one of the tan chairs and put me in his lap.

"She have threw up from crying to much. She just needs some rest." Carlisle said. With a nod of the head Seth took me out stairs to his room. He opened the door and sat me on the bed. He walked out of the room and came back with some water and a apple.

"You need to drink and eat something." He said as he gave me the apple and water. I drank the water but the apple I just looked at. As much as I wanted to eat I could not get myself to bring the apple to my lips.

"Lily please eat something." Seth said as he took the apple from my hands and started to cut it out with a knife. He took a piece that cut and brought it to my lips.

"I'm not hungry" I lied

"okay, but have to eat in the morning." He said like he did not believe me. He walked out the door and stopped and turned and around at the door. He just looked at me and took a deep breath. He walked out the door and shut it behind him. I think I cried myself to sleep that night.

**Seth POV**

As I shut the door behind me I made my way down the stairs. When I got down stairs I heard the Cullens in the living room. When I walked the news was on the TV. It was talking about how the wife next door found Lily's aunt and called the cops. Then the cops came on about suspects. There were two suspects one was the killer that has been going around and the other one made my skin go as hot as I thought the ever would be.

"Seth calm down! We will get her out of this." Jake said in a alpha tone.

"Lily is one of the suspects Jake how am I going to calm." I all most yelled

"The police said they are going to question her after her school day tomorrow." The TV news person said. I was hating this right this right now. Lily was have a hard time already this was not going to help.

"I think we should bring the Denali clan to come see if Lily has a power she I hiding from us." Nessie said it like she was more asking then stating.

"That is not a bad idea Ness I will try to get ahold of them." Carlisle said.

"But what about the cops, her uncle, or the vampire if she does have a power?" I asked trying to sound strong but I was not doing a good job.

"I don't know Seth but for now get some sleep you will need it from tomorrow to help Lily." Esme said. I could not say anything my throat hurt from tears I would not that fall. I made my way my room and saw Lily with a tear stained face. I walked over to my couch and laid down I did something I had not done in a long time I said a little prayer hoping the big guy would help me with Lily and anything that would go wrong. I think I cried myself to sleep that night.


	9. Chapter 9

**Lily POV**

I woke up crying and looked at the clock it was 6 o'clock in the morning. Might as well get up and get ready for school. I looked around the room to see Seth was asleep on the couch and there were some clothes on the night stand. I took the clothes and made my way to Seth's bathroom. I turned on the shower as hot as it would go and stepped in trying not to think of what school would behold for me. I washed my body and hair then got out of the shower and put the clothes on. They were not mine but they were okay. I had on black jeans and a bright red short sleeved tee-shirt. I pulled my damp hair in to a pony tail. I walked back to Seth's bed and put on my sneakers. Seth was already wake he had on jeans and a green shirt with his wet hair so he had already took a shower.

"You look nice. Now that go get you some food." He said as he held out his hand for me to take. I forced a weak smile and then took his hand. We made our way down the stairs to eat breakfast. When we entered the dinner room all for the Cullens where there, but only two people were eating. Seth sat me down and went to get the food. As I sat there waiting for Seth it was the most uncomfortable thing in the world they all would look at me thought the corner of their eyes. Seth came back with a plate of eggs and ham for both of us. We ate in silence, the bad kind were everyone knows so thing but does not have the guts to say it. After we ate I brushed my teeth and Seth took me to his car.

"Lily, I need to tell you something." Seth said never taking his eyes of the road.

"What is it Seth?" I asked scared to know what it was.

"You are one of the suspects for your aunt and uncle." Seth said like he was about to cry.

"What? Way would they ever suspect that I am just a teenager Seth!" I yelled. I was mad but I was crying at the same time. Seth pulled over on the side of the road and took ahold of my hand making shhh noises.

"Lily the cops want to ask you some questions after school today." Seth whispered.

"Okay I never did anything so I will be okay. Right?" I asked myself.

"Okay one more thing. The Cullens want to find out what your power is so they are going to have a family member come here and look okay?"

"But I already know my power." I whisper so low hoping he would not hear.

"You do? Lily what is it." He asked trying to light the mood.

"I can control any ones movement by my voice commands." I said in a sad whisper.

"Wow okay now the people do not have to come here. Are you okay ready to go to school?" He asked.

"Yes"

He pulled off the side of the side of the road and we made our way to school. When we pulled into the parking lot I hoped no one would look at me.

"It will be okay I am right here." Seth said.

"Thank you." I almost cried. Seth took my hand and kissed the top of it. We got out of the car and every head turned to look at me and Seth. Then they all turned back around to whisper. I felt someone come up behind me and hug me.

"Are you okay? I am so sorry about you aunt and uncle." The voice that I now know was Marcy said.

"I trying my best to be okay" I gave her a small smile. Behind her was Maggie and Toby. Maggie came up and gave me a hug. Then Toby came and pulled me into a hug.

"It will be okay. Just look at me I turned out fine." Toby whispered in my ear trying to make a joke. Toby parents kicked him out of the house at seven, he lives with his grandparents.

"Yeah it my number one dream to be just like you" I joked.

"It is everyone's I am loved by many." He laughed

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." We all were laughing by then. I and Toby became friends in second grade cause of our parents. I, Marcy, and Toby have been together since then.

I took Seth hand and we made our way to the entrance of the school. Seth looked down at me and smiled he was happy I was okay for right now. Marcy pulled me back with her and Toby and the both took ahold of my arms.

"When did you a Seth get together I thought you said he was not that cute?" Marcy asked.

"Yeah as me and Marcy being you best friends to should tell us so I can watch out for you." Toby said with his sideways smile.

"I like him and he likes me so we got together and he has helped me through a lot. And I do not need you to look out for me Toby." I said with the biggest smile I have made in a while.

"You're like my little sister so I have to and I am older then you." He said smiling too.

"You are older than me by three days." I shot back.

"I still counts!" He yelled while laughing so everyone in the school looked our way. Both me and Marcy slapped him in his rids to make him stop laughing.

"Oh. I have been hit!" He yelled again. Then fell to the floor with his tongue out. Me and Marcy laughed and pulled him up.

"You and him make a cute couple." Marcy said after Toby was up and he had stopped laughing so hard.

"Thanks." I said as I made my way to my locker. Seth was there waiting for me to come on.

"You have some weird friends." He stated

"Says the person that has vampires for friends." I shot back. Me and him both smiled and held hands to history.

"It's good to see you smile again." He said as he sat down behind me.

"It feels good too." I turned around when someone pulled on my hair.

"I said you were crazy this is my proof you killed your aunt and uncle." Bre said with the same smile I had seen from the vampires that killed them.

"I did not kill them Bre. Please leave me alone." My good mood was gone I was about to cry again.

"What would your mom say to this Lily, oh wait your mom is dead. Did you kill her too?" Bre was smiling I hurt to hear any of this. I would tell her off and punch her any other day but I did not have the heart right now. I started to cry, I got up and ran out of the room and slide down the wall and cried my heart out. I Marcy, Toby, and Seth yelling at Bre but I did not do much she yelled back. The door opened and they all came out, Seth was shaking and the others had red faces. Marcy pull me into a hug and so did then went back inside knowing Miss. Carman would came soon. Seth sat down with me and I cried my head out on his shoulder.

"y-yo-you-you need to calm down." I whispered while crying.

"I am okay now. She just made me mad." He whispered back.

"I love you Seth" I said trying not to cry any more.

"I love you too Lily" He whispered.

"Through anything?" I asked

"Anything." He stated. He pulled me into his arms and our lips skimmed each other's. I moved my lips with his till we had to come up to breathe. Once we had caught our breath we looked out at each.

"Anything." We said together. I know I am going to be okay me and Seth will be together through anything and that is all I needed to know right now.

_ANYTHING _my mind and heart said together.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey sorry I have not wrote my grandfather pasted away. but lets not think about that here is chapter ten hope you like please review tell me what you think what it need whatever you think. love ya

~foreversel~

**Lily POV**

I and Seth made our way back inside the classroom just as we sat down Miss. Carmen came into the room. Miss. Carmen is one of the teachers that look nice and can be nice, but if you get on her bad side she will became the meanest person you have ever seen.

"Lily may I see you in the hall please." She said as she walked out the room into the hall. I wanted to say no I do not want to see you in the hall, but that was not the way she meant it. I got up and looked at Seth he smiled and I walked out in to the hall.

"Yes, Miss. Carmen?" I asked as soon as the door closed.

"I am sorry for the loss of your aunt and uncle." She said in a sad, low tone. I wish people would stop bringing it up I know they are gone you do not need to tell me every minute.

"Mr. Lipton has let you after school "things" go. So you can leave at lunch to talk to the cops, and then be back before your next class." She said things like she had no idea what I had done.

"Okay." I was didn't know what to say.

"The school called your grandparents and they said they will be here after school to see you." She said like I already know all of this. I did not have any grandparents on my mom's side they are dead and I never know about my dad's side.

"What grandparents?" I asked hoping I did not sound weird.

"I do not know Lily they just told me to tell you that. Oh yeah Miss. Cullen will be here to take you to the station." She said as she held the door open for me.

History I wish I could tell you what this lesson was about but I was trying to wrap my head around the grandparent's thing. When the bell rung I almost jumped out of my seat. I picked up my things as fast as I could.

"What's wrong Lily?" Seth asked. I was hoping I could get by without him asking.

"Nothing. Why?" I asked trying to sound okay.

"Your nose moves when you lie." He stated like it was a known fact.

"Miss. Carmen said my grandparents where coming to see my after school, but I do not have any grandparents." I said trying to sound calm.

"What about on your dad's side Lily?" Seth asked, but I could tell he already knew the answer.

"My mom and dad never talked about them."

"I know them, but we need to hurry and get to class."

"Dose my nose really move when I lie?"

"Yes but I a cute way." He said as we made our way to our lockers.

When I made it to my locker on the door was a paper that said KILLER taped to it. I took it off, got my stuff, and ran to science class. When I got to my desk I fell down in to it and put my head on my desk and cried.

"Lily?" I heard Marcy ask as she sat down. I pulled my head off the desk a looked up at her.

"Oh my god Lily are you okay?" She pulled a tissue out of her bag. I shook my head and showed he the piece of paper that was on my locker.

"Lily she's just being mean it's going to be okay." Marcy sound like she was telling herself not me.

"Lily, I waited at my locker for you where did you go" Seth asked. I forgot as I was running here to stop at his locker. I cried more cause I forgot about the person I loved most.

"IIIII'mmmmm s-so-sor-sorry" I cried

"Lily it's okay what's wrong" Seth asked as he pulled me into a hug. I saw Marcy hand Seth the paper.

"I'll be okay Lily. It will all pass." Seth tried to calm me down. I was still feeling bad about forgetting him.

"I sorry I walked p-pa-pass y-yo-you." I cried at the end.

"Lily it's okay I was just making sure you were okay. I am sorry I made you cry more."

"It's all good" I said as i pushed in to Seth he put his arm around me.

"I love you thought anything" Seth whispered into my ear.

"I love you too thought anything." I whispered back. Mr. Davis walked into the room and sat his papers on his desk and turned around to talk but stop when he said Seth arm around me.

"Mr. Clearwater this is not a place for hugging, kissing, or rubbing close together do I make myself clear!" Mr. Davis yelled so all the kids look at us.

"Yes sir but, what dose rubbing close together mean?" Seth asked as he moved his arm off me. Almost all the kids laughed or smiled at that.

"Ask you parents boy! You know what I will talk to them after this class!" He yelled. All the other kid turned back around but, Seth's smile did not go away.

"As you wish sir" Seth smiled.

"You just watch me little boy!"

"Your taller them him, so he is the little one." I whispered to Seth, making him and Jake laugh because they could hear me.

"You too Mr. Black and Miss. Mayer!" He yelled so loud I thought the windows where going to brake.

"It's Packer!" I yelled back. All the kids in the class took in a deep breath no one ever yelled back at Mr. Davis.

"You watch it missy! Do you want to push me?!" Would he ever use his inside voice?

I sat back down and took a deep breath while Mr. Davie went on about ocean plates or something like that.

After class Mr. Davis walked with Seth, Jake, and me To Miss. Cullen's car. When we got to the car Dr. and Miss. Cullen where both in the car.

"May I speak to one of you please?" Mr. Davis asked in a nice voice like he has never yelled in his life.

"Yes, have time before I have to get back to work." Dr. Cullen said as his eyes moved over all of us.

"Seth, Jake you may go eat lunch." Mr. Davis said looking back at us. Jake moved on and waited for Seth at the door.

"Anything." Seth whispered in my ear, and then walked inside with Jake.

"Lily, ready to go?" Miss. Cullen asked. I shook my head and open to door and got in the back, I wanted as far away from the vampire no matter if it is nice or not. We drove to the station in quite. When we got to the station I got out and stopped at the door.

"Anything." I said to myself.

**Seth POV**

As I walked inside with Jake I thought I was going to go crazy.

"I should be there with her." I said to Jake as we walked into the lunch room.

"She'll be okay." He said.

"You're not Alice." I said as I walked up to the line for five pieces of pizza and some water.

"No but I asked Alice." He said as we paid and made our way to the Cullen table.

"Really?" I asked, if Jake was kidding I was going to hurt him if I could.

"Yes, Seth she will be okay." I was about ready to jump up and down but I realized that was not our only thing we had to deal with. Just as I was about to sit I felt someone tap me on the back.

"Would you like to set with us today?" asked Lily's friend I think Marcy was her name.

"Sure I guess." I looked back at the table to see Jake but he was talking to Nessie.

"Great, you can tell us about yourself." She said as she sat down at the table with Toby and Maggie I think was their names. Marcy had wavy brown hair, while her twin had straight brown hair with blue tips. They both had bright green eyes. Toby had dark rust hair with blue eyes.

"Tell us about yourself Seth." Marcy said as I sat down next to her sister.

"Like what would you like to know?" I asked hoping it would not be real deep.

"Like where are you from, how did you end up with the Cullens." Toby asked eyeing me down. (I did not like that at all!)

"Well I from a res near Forks, Washington. All of us here are adopted by Dr. and Miss. Cullen. I was one of the last to be adopted by the Cullens, and I was one of the kids that did not want to change my last name." I stated just like Edward said to say it.

"How did you end up with the Cullens what happened to your real parents. If you do not me asking." She looked around the table at all of us like they all had something about parents. I had never thought I would have to say anything about my mom and dad. My dad died near close to when I phased and my mom was sick now in a wheelchair, Leah was at home taking care of her.

"My dad died of a heart attack when I was fifteen and my mom is sick so she could not take care of me and my sister." I sound sadder than I thought which most of it was true mom could pay for me and Leah now.

"Oh I'm sorry Seth I should not have asked." She sounded sad herself.

"No. it's fine." I put on a fake smile.

"While me and my sister live at the doctor almost mom is so sick and dad run of when we were ten." She sounded sad too, and her sister started to tear up.

"My parent kicked me out of the house when I seven so I live with me grandparents now." Toby said.

"Wow I'm sorry I brought it up guys." I did feel bad that I did bring it up they all looked sad now.

"It's okay. Your part of the no blood group now I guess." Toby said with a smile.

"No blood group?" I asked I did not like the sound of it. I looked over at my table and some of the Cullens were looking my way.

"Yeah you know all of us are missing one or more of our blood parents so that's what we call our little group." Maggie explain for the first time I had heard her talk.

"Oh okay cool." I had to say I did not like the name but they were all nice shared the same back ground." Just as Maggie was about to say something the bell rung I looked down at my untouched food and frowned. I got up made my way to the office to see Lily, as I made my way to the door Mr. Davis and Carlisle came out.

"Seth, I will let you and Jake slid this time but please be good from now on." I could see how much he wished we would be good, it hurt me to make him wish for us to be good.

"Yes Carlisle me and Jake will try our hardest." I tried to sound like I know what I was doing. He nodded his head and made his way out the door while I waited for Lily. After a ten minutes I stared to pace the floor.

"Will you please sit down you are making my eyes spin." The lady at the desk said.

"Yes, Miss. Fisher" I think that was her. I sat down and after reading the sign on the wall four times the door opened and Lily walked in I could tell she had been crying.

"Lily, how did it go? Are you okay?" I wanted to asked more but she fell onto my arms and cried on my shirt.

"I'm going to take her to our math class." I said to Miss. Fisher. She nodded her head and I walked Lily down the hall till we got to her locker and I sat down and pulled her into my lap.

"Lily please talk to me." I plead she was still crying it hurt me to see her like this.

"T-th-the-they said I was g-go-goo-good now." She crying from part to part.

"That is great then what's wrong?" I asked.

"They said I had to live with my grandparents on the res in Washington." She started to ball again.

"Why are you crying Lily?" I asked one more time I did not know way she was crying over that.

"I h-ha-hav-have to leave y-yo-you." She cried. That hit me so hard it hurt for he to cry over me but I wanted to cry with her too.

"When are you leaving?" I was almost crying now.

"This weekend my grandparents are coming to see me after school and we are leaving Sunday, that only give us two and a half more days together." She crying into my shirt again.

"We will be okay. Anything." I had some tears rolling down my face now too.

"Anything." She smile though the tears but we both still had them falling down out face. I kiss her cheek and we got up and she got her books. We held hands down to my locker and got my books and we stopped at the bathroom to wash of our faces and meet back up outside. We walked holding hands to math I was not letting go till she left. When we walked back in the room all the eyes turned on us. Our teacher Miss. Houston looked us up and down.

"Lily I know where you were but Mr. Clearwater where were you?" She asked.

"I was waiting for Lily to come back so she did not have to walk the hall alone." I tried to sound sure of myself but I did not now Miss. Houston very well. Her eyes came to a stop at mine and Lily's hand together. I thought she was going to yell at us but she smiled.

"Very well take your sets." She said pointing to our two seats. For the rest of the class my heart felt like lead I know her grandparents they were part of the pack. Mr. and Miss. Packer, were part of it, we have had a lot more girls phasing. I did not want them to take Lily away I mean they are nice people I think I never talked to them much I all ways stayed with Jake and my sister. They were both two of the wolves that phase in the Nessie thing Good vamp vs Bad vamps. That was 30 years ago. I am old I know but I said I would stay by Jake till I found my imprint.

When the bell rung me and Lily got up and made our way to our lockers.

"Where is English?" I asked Lily this was the first time I would go to this class.

"Right you always got out of this class." She faked a smile but I could see the saddest in her eyes.

"I was helping someone very important." I said as I put my arm around her.

"Thank you for everything." She was starting to get tears in her eyes again.

"Hey lets not think about what coming just me and you till then okay." I tried to sound okay but I wanted to cry too. She nodded her head and she pulled me thought the hall into the last door on the right. The room looked like it was a jail for crazy people: there were pillows everywhere, the walls had carpet on them, and everyone was setting on the floor with pillows.

"What the crap." I looked at Lily this was a joke right.

"Mr. Jackson says we need to say in touch with our inner self." Lily explained.

"It looks like we all lost our minds." I tried to find some thing not weird about this class but it was all way to weird.

"Do let him hear you say that her will go in to a thing how we all are lost and have to find our great minds." She smiled but I could see she was telling the truth.

"Wow." Was all I could say.

"It's a fun class." She pulled me over to Marcy and Maggie who were trying to tell which was funnier Mr. Jackson or his room.

"Mr. Clearwater in am most glad you came to class today." I turned to the voice and I had to stop me self for laughing. Mr. Jackson was wearing green pants with black suspenders and a red tie-dyed shirt. He had his brown hair pulled back in to a rat tail.

"I glad I can be here to Mr. Jackson." I voice was high to keep from laughing.

"Very well now to get started everyone get in a with a partner that has the same hair color as you." When he said this I thought he was joking but everyone was getting together. I looked around for someone with black hair but I did not see anyone.

"Hey want to team up." I turned to see a guy in a football shirt the said LIZARDS.

"Sure." I said I did not know the guy but we both had black hair.

"Okay get together and write a two person story then you will act the story to the class and they will have to guess it." Mr. Jackson said and then went to his desk to play with cards.

"What do you want to do?" I asked.

"I got this." Mick was his name said them went to writing on the paper.

I have to say he was a good writer the story was good but I was a bad at acting. We talked how we were going to act it out as he wrote it. I tried to say I was a bad actor but he said all I had to do was not think about it.

"Okay times up kids. Here are the rules you can't talk and if the class guesses it right then you get a good grade if the class gets it wrong then then you get a bad grade on less I like it." He explained the rules and then we watched ten partners them it was just me and Mick and Lily and Marcy.

Lily and Marcy went next and they did great. It started with Lily as a little kid she had to be on her knees and Marcy as the mom I think. They were yelling about something but I was hard to tell because there was no sound. Lily then run still on her knees of the stage and got higher and higher till she was standing up and then it ended. She walked up on the stage and bowed with Marcy.

"Any guesses?" Marcy asked.

"The kid runs away and grows up on the roads." I girl in the back said.

"Yes." Marcy and Lily said together.

"100 Marcy and Lily good job. Now go boys." Mr. Jackson looked right at us.

We got on stage and started our story thing. We sat on the ground and started to fake laugh and talk with not sound. Them Mick fake said something mean and I pushed him not hard. He stood up. Then that's when everything got messed up I tried to stand but my foot got caught under the chair behind me. So I keep falling down every time I got up. The class laughed and my face was blood red. With I got me foot undone I stood up and Mick was trying his best not to laugh we just bowed to get it over with.

We waited of a guess but the room smiled trying not to laugh. Then Mr. Jackson stood out.

"That was the best thing I have ever seen." He said and then started to clap.

"What?" I and Mick said together.

"That was the best way to show one the pushes to get what he wants has trouble getting out in life. That was the best thing I have ever seen 100 with 40 extra credit points." Mr. Jackson sounded like her might cry it was so good . It was not going to go that way we were going to fight.

"Mr. Jackson I think….." I started but the bell rung and class was over and everyone was leaving.

I walked out of the class with Lily and she would not stop laughing.

"What is so funny." My face was still red from what happened.

"You did not do that of the story you just got caught in the chair." She was laugh so hard now people were starting to look at us outside. We were outside waiting of her grandparents.

"I messed up I turned up okay." I was laughing now too.

"I love you Seth so so much I wish I did not have to leave." She was smiling but I could see the hurt in her eyes.

"I love you too Lily more than words can say. I wish you did not have to leave." I said as I pulled her in to a hug. She pulled my face down till I was face to face with her.

"Anything." We whispered together. I pulled her face to mine and our lips touched. Ours lips move together, I knew people were watching but I did not care I love her. I we pulled apart and a car horn beeped I looked to see Lily's grandparents eyes glaring at me she pulled a put and looked into my eyes and walked to the car. She looked back at me one last time before she got into the car. I had two days now and I was going to make them the best two days of mine and Lily's life.


End file.
